Naruto New Leaves
by Flights
Summary: Here is the new life of many, even though Naruto is not the main character. It takes as a young boy who will eventully find out the same problem Naruto had. Except not as cocky, this is the new leaves of The Leaf Village.
1. The New Leaves

_Chapter One- Green Light Go! _

_Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chir-!_ His alarm clock had gone off again. The time? 5:30. Sickening hour. But his mother had always come in and changed it from noon to that horrible time.

He yawned, and slowly blinked. It was hard to wake up. He sat there for about five minutes. His room was trashed, looked like a murderer had come in and thrashed the place. Light blue wallpaper, as soft as the clouds. Berber carpet seemed to draw almost anyone to it. Looked comfortable, but it wasn't. HELL, it wasn't.

There was a desk on the side of the room, with a bunch of 'How To' books on it. A swivel chair had been torn to shreds, or it seemed. His dresser was so full of clothes that it was about to fall over, but somehow, a ruler held it up.

Strip horizontal blinds, they lightly blocked the cold and sleeping world outside. He finally stood up, stretched for a minute, shook his head, and then went into the bathroom.

The walls around him were a horrendous mint that made almost anyone want to hurl. The toilet looked comfortable, and looked flawless. The toilet sometimes even spat up your crap that you had a week ago into your face. That's how messed up it was.

The bathtub/shower looked disgusting with its orange see-through curtain. But it was the only perfect thing in that bathroom, other than the first sink and the mirror.

His eyes stared into the mirror, and he saw the calm bluish green eyes stare right back into his smiling face. He took a hairbrush, and he brushed and screamed as the brush moved down his Reddish black hair back into his eyes. He only covered one though. His father told him he had gorgeous eyes.

Well, when he was alive. His mother never paid attention to him.

Face flawless, his lips weren't chapped, he had absolutely no bags under his eyes, no wrinkles, open eyes, no zits and no pimples.

He couldn't help but mutter 'Yes!'

He picked up a sheet of paper. It was a love letter to his crush. He had had a crush on her ever since he was six.

And he read the last line, for some reason it made his spirits and hopes fly high.

_I thank you for getting me though this,_

_Alexiel_

Alexiel folded it and put it on his desk. His looked back at his nightstand. Time: 6:00.

Alexiel sighed, and changed out of his fox pajamas.

He pulled out a gray undershirt, a black sleeveless stitched shirt, a fresh pair of boxers, and torn up gray pants. The usual clothes. It looked good on him. He didn't like white, but everyone else thought Alexiel shone in a plain white shirt.

Alexiel walked over to the letter and put it in his pants pocket. Alexiel smiled. Today might be the day he would deliver the letter!

Alexiel thrashed with the hairbrush through all the knots and grease. Alexiel before had taken a quick shower, and taken care of the horrid smell and dandruff. As he put his original clothes back on, he made expressions, and practiced speeches he had made. He had even written a poem on his crush, and a song. Alexiel didn't know he was quite the romantic.

Alexiel strapped his headband on the side of his shoulder he tied it tight. He had earned it.

Alexiel's skin seemed to shine, like an aura; it would cleanse you, and wash you off from everything you ever did wrong. But besides, Alexiel had another thing to worry about.

Alexiel stared back at his clock. 7:00. Time to go!

Alexiel walked over to his blinds, and opened them. In a pretty glass jar by the window was a simple dandelion. He watered it, and smiled. It lit up his room, to Alexiel.

As Alexiel walked down the stairs, he remembered the day he first met Amaya Aoi Kirianya. The most beatiful girl he ever saw. Long black hair, and like him, she had nothing wrong with her face. Perfect. Amaya's hair was sort of shaped like a V at her forehead, put it didn't shape out too far.

Amaya's eyes seemed to change color. From deep red, dark blue, and to shifty purple! Alexiel was caught in those eyes whenever he met the gaze; his eyes were locked into hers. Of course, afterwards, he was embarrassed...but...

That day, when no one accepted him except for the Hokage and his mom, everyone treated him like he was a monster, a demon. He cried, and cried, and he always stayed by the edge of the Hidden Leaf Village, by the river.

Despite her mother's cries, she picked up a Dandelion, and handed it to him. For about 30 seconds they talked to each other, exchanging names, and hopes...

And right before her mother snatched her away, she had kissed him on the cheek.

They were six years old at the time.

Alexiel walked out the door, and smiled, and walked towards the Ninja Academy...

_Ninja Academy Campus Grounds- Deciding Day_

Alexiel looked around the beatiful campus, the boulevard, he loved it. The fountain seemed to flow with every heart that was enraptured by its marble masterpiece. The whole boulevard the Alexiel had walked upon was like that, from fresh white marble to the calm cool black marble. Its beauty astounded Alexiel, and how it just took his breath away.

Without thinking he bumped into someone. It made Alexiel bounce back.

A large dark shadow stood over him, and a gigantic hand reached out to him...

"Alexiel Akamaru! How are you doing?" A loud voice boomed, and then he heard the munching of...potato...chips...

Alexiel immediately took the large man's hand.

"Choji-sensei! Sorry about bumping into you back..." Alexiel began, embarrassed.

Choji laughed, and his deep voice seemed to bounce of the walls.

"It happens all the time, don't worry. No need no apologize."

"Echo! Echo!" A boy shouted.

Alexiel looked around as well did Choji. Alexiel met eyes with his good friend, Hajime Nara.

Hajime's ponytail flopped back and forth, and he winked and gave Alexiel thumbs up.

Alexiel smiled and did the same. Choji violently shook his head, and calmed when Alexiel turned back around.

"So Choji-sensei! Why's the crowd gathering around the bleacher's..." Alexiel asked.

"Oh yeah! I was just heading over there! The word is there's gonna be a fight right about..." Choji explained and looked at his watch.

"...Now."

Alexiel and Choji busted through the crowd that was gathering around the fenced area. Dirty hands with cuts all over them held on to the fence, while other's waved back and forth in the air. The crowd cheered, and Alexiel's eyes caught one person up there.

_Amaya..._ Alexiel rushed even further into the crowd, and Choji trying to get through all, he wasn't skinny at all.

A boy Alexiel's age clenched his fists, and seemed to pop everything, especially his fists, while his buddy held a metal pole in his hands, waving it up and down. Alexiel squinted to see their opponent.

A boy exactly Alexiel's age stared down at the ground. His brownish blonde hair waved and dropped into his eyes as his hair was used to gravity being down instead of up. When his head was up, his hair shot up, other than that, it was covering his eyes. Besides the boy's eyes were...Purplish black. You could barely see them.

Alexiel stared back at the meaner looking boys his age. One had brown hair that seemed to go everywhere, as well as his eyes, which were amber. The other boy was bald, and his shades covered his eyes. Alexiel knew this boy was a tool, a lackey. They all were wearing depressingly dark clothes, except for Amaya. She was wearing blue and red, her traditional. But she forgot to add white...

Their clothes looked incredibly easy to run around in, someone did their homework. Then the crowd silenced as the Amber eyed boy began to speak, as he pointed to the depressed looking boy.

"I saw you stare at my girlfriend! Admit it!" Alexiel coughed. So immature.

"..." The depressed looking boy said nothing.

The lackey boy moved closer to him.

"Admit that you were staring at my girlfriend and we'll go a little easier on you." Amber boy edged, his whiny voice trailing off to sound like to be asking for it.

"..." The boy in black muttered.

The lackey raised his hands, and to do the ten-foot metal pole he was holding.

"One last time- admit it and we'll leave you alone depending if I want to." The Amber boy said.

The depressed boy twitched, and shook his head from side to side, and then finally up. His headband was traditionally around his forehead, and his hair really did shoot straight up.

"...She's not your girlfriend...If I was her you wouldn't even be on my list..." The depressed boy explained, and the crowd chuckled.

A hand touched Alexiel's shoulder as he intently watched the Amber boy get angry, and right, as the fight was about to start...

Alexiel jumped a foot, and turned to see who it was. Choji, duh!

"Potato chip?" Choji asked. Alexiel shook his head, and intently watched.

The boy jumped backwards, dodging the pole from the lackey's hands, the amber boy angrily ran at an incredible speed as the boy jumped off the bleachers and the fence, and kicked the amber boy off.

The crowd cheered, and booed when the lackey swung the ten-foot metal pole at the boy's head.

And it made contact.

The boy surprisingly flew all the way across the area, and hit the fence. He seemed to collapse, and his eyes fluttered.

The amber boy smiled, and grabbed Amaya, and took her across the tennis platform, and forced her to sit on the nearest seat on the nearest bleacher.

"Watch this." He told almost in tears Amaya to watch.

The amber boy walked over, and picked up the boy by his feet, and slammed him against the steel fence. The crowd cried out for him to stop, Choji started throwing his potato chips at him. Amaya's tears flowed down her face, and she cried out for him to stop.

The lackey picked up the remains of a steel bleacher, along with the ten-foot pole.

Alexiel couldn't watch this anymore. He clenched his hands on the fence, and then his feet, and quickly began to climb. The crowd cheered, and before the lackey and the amber boy knew it, Alexiel was at the top of the fence. His eyes glistened with revenge.

_What was weird, was that Alexiel's figure seemed to blur for a few seconds, like if something was flowing through him...a source..._

_As Alexiel jumped off the fence to stop the two devils, he felt eyes from a distance, burn into his back...like a fox..._

Alexiel slammed his foot down on the top of the fence, and shouted as he aimed his feet to their backs.

And bull's eye! On their backs! Alexiel planted his feet there, and jumped off.

The crowd cheered as Alexiel snatched the Amber boy's legs, and threw him to the other side.

Alexiel smiled, and turned around to hear a scream.

_A woman's scream._

Alexiel turned around to see Amaya trying to push the lackey boy out of the way of the depressed boy, who was almost unconscious.

"Don't! You'll KILL him!" Amaya shouted, and was tossed to the fence.

When she flew, Alexiel noticed something shiny in the lackey's hand. The lackey tossed it in the air.

_A kunai._

Alexiel eye's widened, and he rushed in front of the boy, and he blocked the attack.

But not completely. The kunai entered his arm.

Amaya screamed, the boy's eyes widened, and Choji rushed towards the stairs.

Blood seemed to gush out of Alexiel's left arm.

Alexiel groaned, and tossed the lackey out of the way. He pulled the Kunai out, and then blood really gushed out.

Alexiel screamed, Amaya screamed, the boy's mouth dropped, and Choji had come up the stairs. Choji lifted the lackey, and the Amber boy ten feet in the air, and he slammed them against the fence.

"You basta-!" He was cut off, by a voice and someone rushing up the stairs.

The crowd silenced in their awes and gasps.

The seventh Hokage had appeared.

Choji immediately dropped the two boys. He stood in respect to the Hokage, as Alexiel fell forwards.

The Hokage caught him in mid-air, and laid him down.

**"OUT OF MY WAY!"** A woman shouted, and ran through the crowd, knocking over many, like bowling pins.

The woman had long pink hair and green eyes. One would think the face of an angel. Her clothes were multi-colored, but now, mostly white. She took off her leather glove on one of her hands.

"Naruto..." She muttered, and glanced at the Hokage. Alexiel slowly glanced at her, then the Hokage.

Amaya did the same, but came to Alexiel's side. She then put her hand over his wound, and her hand glowed green.

Amaya in her amazement watched the wound disappear. The woman stood up, nodded to Choji, but stared the seventh Hokage for a minute.

"Have you found-?" The woman muttered.

The Hokage shook his head. "Not now."

The Hokage looked at the five graduates.

"Your punishments will be decided later, depending on person. Now..."

Amaya shot up from Alexiel's side. "Um, Lady Sakura-sensei, the boy here also needs healing!" She almost seemed to shout.

The woman smiled. "I almost forgot. Thank you." Sakura said.

Amaya was shocked how her hand just glowed green, and the person seemed fine.

"Better go now. Gotta find out our teams!" Sakura smiled.

Alexiel noticed Sakura-sensei's smile was blind, something was wrong.

_Inside Ninja Acadamy-9:30- Deciding day_

"...By the way, my name's Sora. Let's not let us meet again today, if that's okay." Sora said, coughing.

Alexiel and Amaya both nodded. "Let's not." They both said at the same time.

A man with mini-scar's and stitches on his face walked down the hallway, and snatched the three in his grasp.

Amaya looked up. She smiled.

"Hello Shikamaru-sensei!" Amaya said cheerfully while Sora made a few rude expressions.

"I've waiting so damn long! Get your little butts in there!" Shikamaru shouted, and shoved them into the billboard room.

It wasn't very crowded, well, it was almost full...

Shikamaru stood up to get along with the lesson, but then stopped and cursed.

_Stupid kids made me wait so long and now I have to go!_ Shikamaru thought.

"I'll be right back..." Shikamaru said.

Hajime began to laugh hard when Shikamaru left.

"What's so funny?" Someone in the room asked.

"You know those ketchup packets? I planted them in the toilet seat to shoot when you sit on them." Hajime said.

"How do you know some hasn't used it yet?" Someone else asked.

"I planted them only a minute ago besides..." Hajime began to blush, and his cheeks began to puff...

Hajime began to die laughing, he started rolling around on the floor, and then, after a minute, he pulled out of his pocket a bottle of X-Lax.

Almost everyone in the room started busting out laughing when they heard a shout escape from the men's bathroom.

In the short amount of time, Alexiel looked around the room.

He saw a very tall boy with Dirty Blond hair that seemed to shift around by even tilting his head, other than that, it usually shot straight up. The boy's deep blue eyes seemed to be lost in space, not even noticing whose eyes he was staring back into.

The girl's eyes he was accidentally staring in was almost as dark as his was, but not exactly. Dark blue eyes and pink tints on her cheeks made her keep eye contact. Her long blond hair shaped a V at the top of her hair. And it seemed to be like that, as she shook, and kept her eye contact.

Alexiel moved over to another boy. Dang, he was...Alexiel didn't even think of it. He just stared at the boy. The boy had hair that seemed to stick up at both sides of his head, and he wore something that looked like underwear on his head that kept it in place.

Smiling, the boy opened a back of Potato chips. Barbecue chips. He started eating them frequently, then turned to the person the farthest to his right...

"Potato chip?" He asked Hajime.

Alexiel gasped and realized who it was. Choji's son...

"No thanks, Kami." Hajime said.

Alexiel smiled, and looked around further. An older looking boy with black hair and pink strands for hair on his head. His eyes shone like the dead and chilling stare he gave no one. And they changed color every few seconds as it looked like. Tough to get him, it seemed.

Then, he saw a girl swing her hands back and forth, and began to prepare herself for...a date...as it seemed. Her black hair seemed to go down forever, and Alexiel didn't know how she could take it. Sort of short, her eyes gleamed, and noticed Alexiel looking at her. Alexiel turned away from those Milky blue eyes. Alexiel had blush all over his face, and all she did was smile.

Alexiel turned to see two girls giggling and pointing at a laid-back boy with long grayish like hair. His eyes were brownish white though. Shortest thing, though.

Alexiel couldn't see what the girl's thought of him, well; maybe it was about someone else...

The first one had curly black hair, and the same eyes...so it was his sister...

The other one was a less larger version of someone he knew, she was skinny...Her dirty blond hair shone as everyone else's hair here. What was with that? It was good for Alexiel though, he liked long hair on girls.

Shikamaru acted really slowly when he came back in the room.

"Hajime...you are so dead..." Shikamaru muttered, and Hajime's face went pale.

Shikamaru sighed, and looked at a notebook.

"Oh, yeah, right. Weird." Shikamaru commented.

He put the notebook away. And he sighed.

"I will be taking attendance for today, so stand up when I say your name. Mmmm..."

"Asami Akimichi!" The girl with the dirty blond hair was Choji's daughter! How had he missed it?

"Chiasa Nara!" Shikamaur's daughter just stood up, blushing, and bowed, not knowing her father she was bowing to.

"Ch...Women...And yet somehow..." Shikamaru sensei talked to himself.

He then sighed. "Hajime Nara!" Hajime shot up. "YES SIR?!?" Hajime shouted.

"Sit down." Hajime sighed, and everyone else started laughing.

"Hotaru Uchiha!" The boy with an endless aura around just put up his hand. Uchiha...

"Kami Akimichi!" Alexiel knew this boy was Choji's; they looked so much alike...

"Megumi Hyuuga!" Megumi stood up, smiled, and sat back down.

"Tatsuya Uzamachi!" Tatsuya's gaze switched to Shikamaru's eyes, and he seemed to shiver.

"Finally! I'm called!" Tatsuya said, and turned away. Shikamaru shook his head about five times then called the next name.

"Toshi Hyuuga!" Toshi just did the normal thing, and Hotaru smiled for some odd reason.

"Tsukiko Uzamachi!" She blushed and bowed, making almost all the boys blush. Tatsuya muttered a bunch of nonsense words.

"This year, we only have four teacher's instead of five. The sand village has two teams now. A small team of the sound is coming down, I wonder why; they're just going to die anyway. Time to go with Team one:" Shikamaru expalined.

"Hajime Nara, Kami Akimichi, and Asami Akimichi. You are under...Rock Lee's teaching. Leave now." Shikamaru said.

And so they did.

"Team 4: Tsukiko Uzamachi, Hotaru Uchiha, and Toshi Hyuuga. You are under The Hokage's teaching. Shoo." Shikamaru explained.

Sora slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit!" He muttered loudly.

"Team 6: Tatsuya Uzamachi, Megumi Hyuuga, and Chiasa Nara. Teached by under Neji Hyuuga. Go away."

Amaya, Alexiel, and Sora looked all over the room. No one else was here.

"And you guys are Team 7 and you are being teached by Kiba. See ya!"

_Chapter Two- Meet The Idiots_

Alexiel smiled at Sora, and he just turned away, angry.

"The Hokage must have switched us around after that fight..." Sora said aloud, as they traveled up to the forest.

"We were told to sit at that tree and that table..." Amaya said, her eyes fluttering with joy as she was ignoring Sora's cries of hate.

Alexiel, Sora, and Amaya looked around for their teacher.

The Trees had scratches all over them, like if some kind of battle was here. An old oak. A picnic table with old gum all over it, it seemed to be everywhere.

Sora sighed and leaned against a tree. Alexiel yawned, and Amaya moved away from the group. Alexiel and Sora both stood up, and wanted to ask what was wrong.

Alexiel heard a bark of a...dog. And laughter.

Alexiel turned towards the thing Amaya was looking at.

Alexiel and Sora came face to face with two dogs.

Two Dogs with fierce looks in their eyes and outstretched claws

A man came out from the trees and mumbled something to the dogs. The dogs got off of them, seeming too dark and whimper at the same time. Alexiel realized they were laughing!

The man began to laugh, and he shook his head. He wore a hood, but it wasn't on his head on that moment. He had dark black hair that covered most of his headband. He had two red marks across his cheeks.

"Jeez are you two idiots? And both of you stare at the sky all the time..." The Man said, and went to help them up. Alexiel sprang for the hand, but ended up on his face.

"Psych!" The Dog-like man teased, and began to laugh.

The man went over to Sora, and Sora got up on his own.

The man went over to Amaya, and Amaya shook her head, and then calmed.

"K-Kiba-sensei..." Amaya muttered. Alexiel stared in shock. So that's who it was. Sora held no expression.

"You, now, are not an idiot. Compare what just happened and look at from real terms. They would be dead right now." Kiba explained, and Amaya, and Alexiel mouth dropped open.

Sora shook his head, and smiled.

"Wahoo I'm dead." Sora said, and Kiba chuckled.

"I wouldn't joke like that while you out on a mission. Some people actually might take it seriously. Trust me, I know." Kiba-sensei almost seemed to challenge.

Alexiel stood up, and nodded. Kiba smiled and gave him thumbs up. Sora sort of smiled. Amaya cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"Aren't we going to introduce ourselves, Master Kiba-sensei?" Amaya asked cheerfully.

Kiba hid his face for a moment, and then he brought his head back up.

"Yes, of course. That's why you're here. Never call is that again." Kiba said, and Amaya nodded, blushing.

Kiba turned to the two boys that he had labeled as 'Idiots'. _Oh no... Why'd I get to put up with them?_ Kiba thought.

Kiba sighed, and sat down on a low tree branch. Sora had already found a low branch, and Alexiel seemed to struggle getting to his. Alexiel fell off 7 times already. Amaya had just found hers.

_This kid...he's annoying! _Sora thought.

_I'm gonna have to work my butt off if this kid's gonna live..._Kiba sighed.

Amaya shook her head in disbelief. _Alexiel might have changed for the worse. What' wrong with him?_

Alexiel finally sat on his branch. Kiba shook his head and pointed at him.

"You're up first." Kiba said, and Alexiel smiled.

"My name is Alexiel Akamaru. My dream is to become...Hokage one day!" Alexiel began.

Kiba's head seemed to slump. _Oh my God...There's no way..._

"...I have a really big crush on someone! And I love ramen...and steak!" Alexiel said, and then blushed.

_Idiot..._Sora thought.

"You've got the last name of my dog. I like you...a little. You're still pathetic, weak, and..." Kiba went on, and stopped. Alexiel head automatically slumped. Kiba laughed.

"Get used to it kid. No words of nice things are ever gonna come out of my mouth

"You, the smart one, you're up." Kiba pointed, and tilted his head. Amaya smiled and began:

"I am Amaya Aoi Kirianya! My dream is to live...well...to become the ninja I am satisfied with! I like flowers, weapons, and...A few boys." Amaya explained blushing.

"Really, which one's?" Kiba asked. Amaya's heart skipped a beat, she started shaking, and Kiba looked at the two boys.

Sora held almost no expression, while Alexiel showed a lot of anxiety and worry. Kiba smiled for a second, and then Sora began.

"I am Sora Nakushita. My goal is...to stop someone.

Alexiel and Amaya looked at Sora funny. When Sora meant something, he MEANT it.

Kiba's eyebrows twitched, and he looked into Sora's deep eyes.

"Will you tell us how and who?" Kiba asked. Sora frowned.

"Haven't you heard of 'Time'?" He asked, and then smiled.

Kiba nodded.

"I despise Idiots. And certain people." Sora glanced around, and smiled. Amaya and Alexiel shook in fear. Kiba just smiled.

"You're kinda creepy. Now, excuse me for a moment...we need to walk back to town. It may have to do with you."

Alexiel hid his face for a moment, and then brought it back up to smile at everyone.

_Ooh! His smile's pretty..._Amaya thought, blushing.

Sora and Kiba jumped out of the trees, and they landed perfectly. Alexiel jumped out, and landed on his head. Amaya seemed pretty frightened. Then she jumped, and tripped on the branch before she jumped.

Sora's and Alexiel's eyes stared and dropped open. They stumbled over each other, and Sora finally stood up, and Alexiel slid underneath his legs, and accidentally tripped him, and he caught her.

"See? You never even touched the ground." Alexiel said. Amaya smiled. Their eyes held contact, and Kiba groaned.

"You guys are making me sick. Don't remind me of the old days..." Kiba said, and then covered his mouth quickly.

Kiba whistled, and his dogs came back.

"Akamaru! You're with me! Kuchuyo! You're with the idiots!" Kiba snatched up Amaya and started riding towards town.

Alexiel and Sora jumped on Kuchuyo, and she groaned, and rode towards town.

_"There's been some major demon activity..." A man with a fish like voice said._

_"How can you tell?" A creepy man with red eyes questioned._

_"I've gotta person who can sense things...everywhere. But the demons..." The fish sounding man said._

_The man smiled, his skin was blue! The creepy man just stared into space, searching._

_"Two deep into the forest, leaves, and one in the sand._

_Walking down a step hill of a mountain, blood was everywhere. Broken down trees, and merciless destroyed bodies seemed to rot quickly in the gore-filled area of a single mountain._

_The blue skinned man looked around, and he looked at the creepy man._

_"Did you do this, Itachi?" The man showed his face. The gills seemed to flow, almost, to hunger at the deep crimson liquid on the ground._

_The creepy looking man smiled, and showed his face. The wrinkles on his face were terribly ugly, and his eyes seemed to lust for power._

_"I did. And I had a little help...you see, the 'help' is right behind us." Itachi explained._

_The shark man turned around to see a man with horribly baggy clothes, and it was in Orichiamru's choice of horrible clothing. The shark man smiled at the frown on the dark haired man with red eyes of vengeance._

_"Hello, little brother." Itachi said. The man groaned, and through a sword in the air he held behind his back._

_The shark man smiled, and stepped back as the sword came down, and down..._

_Itachi drew his sword as his brother caught it and blindfolded himself._

_Itachi frowned instantly. "Do you have a death-wish, Sasuke Uchiha, my little brother?" Itachi explained._

_Itachi seemed to smile. The Fish Man turned around, and looked around._

_"One of the demon presences... could it be Sasuke?" The Shark Man muttered. Itachi smiled._

_"Hello Naruto." Itachi said, as a red fist flowing with red chakra slammed into the Shark Man's face._

_The Fight had just begun._

Alexiel groaned as he tried to stand up, but his legs crumbled underneath him. Sora began to drag him to the


	2. Information

Disclaim: I do not have anything to do with Naruto!

But I created this story.

Keep in mind, I made a mistake the first time, but I will keep it right. Sorry I cut off that last bit. I ran into writer's block. But keep in mind this is some of my newest stuff, and I have three more fanfics I am working on. One, I have 1/2 of the first chapter done already. Please review! PLEASE!


End file.
